


on our way

by aeriamamaduck



Series: Alyosha [30]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adoption, Family, Friendship, Gen, Parenthood, Platonic Relationships, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22031164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeriamamaduck/pseuds/aeriamamaduck
Summary: Yuri asks the big questions.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Series: Alyosha [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/759870
Comments: 6
Kudos: 98





	on our way

**Author's Note:**

> set before Nao's birth

"When did you figure out you wanted kids?"

The Katsudon actually dropped the crib frame at Yuri's question, his face full of surprise as the question caught him off-guard. It made Yuri slightly self conscious about having asked in the first place, but Yuuri eventually cleared his throat and regained himself, asking, "Why do you ask?"

Well, Yuri found that a far more loaded question than the one he'd asked Yuuri. But Yuri had thought it the perfect time to ask...sort of. After all, he'd been helping Yuuri set up the new crib for the baby he and Victor were waiting to adopt while Otabek helped Victor and Alyosha with dinner, so there was no risk of either one of those two eavesdropping. 

And Yuri was still working on the whole...vulnerable thing, especially in front of his one-time rival. But Yuuri seemed like the person to ask, even if the very idea of actually asking the dreaded question had Yuri's stomach in knots until it was finally out of his mouth. Yuri bent down to pick up the frame, pausing with it upright in his hands as he finally replied, "Beka...he's great with Yosha, and he likes kids. He'd be a great dad. Didn't you ever think you'd be too...neurotic to have kids?"

It was probably the wrong word to use, but Yuri couldn't really think of any other, especially when that one captured exactly what he felt about the subject. Otabek wasn't as...impulsive as he and Yuri's two coaches were, but Yuri couldn't help but wonder what he actually wanted at this point. And what he himself wanted. Yuuri cleared his throat and let out a soft laugh, keeping his voice low as he replied, "Wow...I mean...I did. I thought I'd screw everything up, but...I really wanted kids too. Most of all I wanted them with Victor."

He laughed again, with a fond smile as he looked out towards the door frame, like he could watch Victor even through the wall. Yuri thought to himself for a moment, looking at the mess of materials strewn on the floor. Yeah, if he even _wanted_ kids sometime in the future, Otabek was the only one he could picture himself raising them with. An actual infant, though...That was terrifying, and Victor and Yuuri were going to be bringing one of those into their home. Yuuri shrugged and reached up to rub the back of his neck and added with a tiny smirk, "I don't know, I guess both things _can_ be true. Wanting something and being afraid of it at the same time. When it finally happened, I was still terrified. I thought I'd screw everything up."

"But you didn't," Yuri observed, smiling back. "You two idiots are great with Yosha."

  
The Katsudon actually blushed at the compliment. "Word of advice, though: those _Home Alone_ movies are going to go from funny to terrifying once you have a kid around." 

Yuri laughed too.


End file.
